Particularly in the surgical field, the need is particularly felt of having handles suitable to transmit a torque between a rotation knob and an output shaft via several transmission lines. This device would be advantageously applied in diagnostic and therapeutic endoscopic procedures that require flexible torque transmission where the provision of small-sized structures operating in a simple and intuitive manner is particularly required.
Handles capable of transmitting torque through multiple transmission lines via a single handle with “in-line” rotation knobs are not presently known.
The problem at the heart of the present invention is thus to provide a handle which has such structural and functional characteristics as to meet said requirements.